Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 2
Lief dagboek, Ik zit in de tram, dus ik heb maar heel even de tijd om te schrijven. Ik ben op weg naar het hoofdkantoor van de WBBA, naar Tsubasa. Na al die jaren is hij nog steeds mijn beste vriend. Hij is 3 jaar geleden getrouwd met Victoria, maar toen was ik nog in Amerika. Gelukkig hadden Madoka, Toby, Masamune en Zeo er voor gezorgd dat ik live mee kon kijken met de bruiloft. Maar het blijft jammer, ik zou getuige geweest zijn. Gelukkig heeft Victoria belooft dat ik de peetmoeder van hun eerste kind mag zijn. Victoria is zwanger! Ik moet zo stoppen met schrijven, de tram komt zo aan op de halte waar ik moet zijn. Tot straks lief dagboek, groetjes Elina. zodra ik bij het hoofdgebouw van de WBBA aankom zie ik dat het goed zit. Eagle cirkelt rond boven het gebouw. Dat kan maar een ding betekenen: Tsubasa is hier. ik ren naar binnen. De receptioniste zwaait naar me. Ze kent me nog wel. Logisch eigenlijk, toen mijn vader nog directeur was kwamen ik en Gingka hier elke dag. Ik loop naar de lift en stap in. De deuren gaan dicht. 25e etage, daarvoor ga ik echt niet de trap nemen. En ik zou er heen kunnen vliegen, ik heb mijn krachten inmiddels onder controle, maar transformeren blijft toch vermoeiend, en meestal val ik flauw als ik terug probeer te transformeren. Het kost ontzettend veel energie. De deuren gaan open en ik loop naar het kantoor toe. In de deuropening blijf ik staan. Tsubasa staat met zijn rug naar me toe en heeft niet door dat ik er ben. Hij is wel veranderd. Zijn haar is kort, en hij draagt geen handschoenen meer. "leuk kapsel. Ik had je bijna niet herkend." Zeg ik. Tsubasa draait zich met een ruk om. " Elina?" "maar die grote gele ogen vergeet ik nooit..." Maak ik mijn zin af. "goed je weer te zien, Tsubasa." Ik loop naar hem toe en omhels hem. "ik wist niet dat je terug zou komen." "natuurlijk ben ik terug. Kyoya is niet altijd even gezellig hoor. Ik miste jullie. En daarnaast, ik hoorde dat je met een nieuwe gevechts bladers bezig bent. hoe denk je ooit de vorige te gaan overtreffen? Zo'n spannende finale krijg je nooit meer hoor!" Tsubasa lacht. "Er zijn deze keer ook een hoop intressante bladers, kijk maar." Hij loopt naar zijn laptop en laat de deelnemers zien. dan zie ik plotseling een bekent gezicht. "wacht, zoom eens in. Ik denk dat ik hem ken." Tsubasa doet wat ik hem vraag. "maar... Dat is Zyro! Niet te geloven dat hij het zo ver heeft geschopt!" "ken je hem?" "ja! Zijn Bey... Die heeft Madoka voor Gingka gemaakt, maar Gingka heeft deze toen aan hem gegeven!" plotseling hoor ik voetstappen achter me. En daar staat Victoria! "Victoria!" Roep ik blij uit en ik vlieg mijn vriendin om de hals. "Elina! Je bent terug!" "Victoria, doe voorzichtig!" Zegt Tsubasa bezorgt. "Je bent zwanger, weet je nog?" "zwanger, ja! Niet gehandicapt. Ik weet wat ik doe!" Ze richt zich weer tot mij. " ben je in Afrika geweest? Bij Lillian? Hoe is het met haar? Ik heb al tijden niets van haar gehoord! En hoe is het met jou?" "Victoria, doe eens rustig! Misschien is het beter als je even gaat liggen. We kletsen straks wel bij. Volgens mij is Elina nog misselijk van het vliegen." ik knik. "Ik haat vliegen. Ik wordt er kotsmisselijk van." Dan gaat mijn telefoon. Het is Kyoya. "Elina, kom je zo naar de hamburgertent van Benkei? Ik heb Kenta en Madoka gebeld, die komen ook." " Is goed, ik kom eraan. Tot zo!" Ik hang op. "Kyoya vraagt of we samen naar de hamburgerzaak van Benkei gaan. Een soort reünie. Madoka en Kenta zijn er ook." "wij gaan mee. Maar dan halen we eerst Celia op. Zij hoort er ook bij." Zegt Victoria. "ik rij wel." Zegt Tsubasa. we rennen naar buiten en springen in Tsubasa's auto. Eagle landt door het openstaande dak op mijn schoot. Ik aai hem. "Hey Eagle, heb je me gemist?" "ik denk het wel zo te zien." Zegt Victoria lachend. En zo rijden we naar Celia. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001